1. Technical Field
Methods and example embodiments described herein are generally directed to interconnect architecture, and more specifically, to network-on-chip system interconnect architecture.
2. Related Art
The number of components on a chip is rapidly growing due to increasing levels of integration, system complexity and shrinking transistor geometry. Complex System-on-Chips (SoCs) may involve a variety of components e.g., processor cores, DSPs, hardware accelerators, memory and I/O, while Chip Multi-Processors (CMPs) may involve a large number of homogenous processor cores, memory and I/O subsystems. In both systems, the on-chip interconnect plays a key role in providing high-performance communication between the various components.
Due to scalability limitations of traditional buses and crossbar based interconnects, Network-on-Chip (NoC) has emerged as a paradigm to interconnect a large number of components on the chip. NoC is a global shared communication infrastructure made up of several routing nodes interconnected with each other using point-to-point physical links. Messages are injected by the source and are routed from the source node to the destination over multiple intermediate nodes and physical links. The destination node then ejects the message and provides it to the destination. For the remainder of the document, terms ‘components’, ‘blocks’ hosts' or ‘cores’ will be used interchangeably to refer to the various system components which are interconnected using a NoC. Terms ‘routers’ and ‘nodes’ will also be used interchangeably. Without loss of generalization, the system with multiple interconnected components will itself be referred to as ‘multi-core system’.
There are several possible topologies in which the routers can connect to one another to create the system network. Bi-directional rings (as illustrated in FIG. 1(a)) and 2-D mesh (as illustrated in FIG. 1(b)) are examples of topologies in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 2 a full 2D mesh is comprised of a grid structure, with a router at each cross point of the grid. The grid has a specific number of routers on X and Y axes. This defines the size of the network, 5×5 being the size in this example. Each router is identified on the grid using its XY co-ordinate. In the figure, origin is at upper left corner of the grid and each router depicts its ID or XY co-ordinate. Each router on the grid has four direction ports and on each of these ports the router can transmit and receive messages over the interconnect wires which form point to point link between the router and the next router along the port. Each router also has one or more host ports through which it connects to host blocks using point-to-point links. The host blocks receives and/or transmits messages from and/or to the network through the host ports.
Packets are message transport units for intercommunication between various components. Routing involves identifying a path which is a set of routers and physical links of the network over which packets are sent from a source to a destination. Components are connected to one or multiple ports of one or multiple routers; with each such port having a unique identification (ID). Packets can carry the destination's router and port ID for use by the intermediate routers to route the packet to the destination component.
Examples of routing techniques include deterministic routing, which involves choosing the same path from A to B for every packet. This form of routing is oblivious of the state of the network and does not load balance across path diversities which might exist in the underlying network. However, deterministic routing is simple to implement in hardware, maintains packet ordering and easy to make free of network level deadlocks. Shortest path routing minimizes the latency as it reduces the number of hops from the source to destination. For this reason, the shortest path is also the lowest power path for communication between the two components. Dimension order routing is a form of deterministic shortest path routing in two-dimensional (2D) mesh networks. Adaptive routing can dynamically change the path taken between two points on the network based on the state of the network. This form of routing may be complex to analyze for deadlocks and have complexities associated with maintaining packet ordering. Because of these implementation challenges, adaptive routing is rarely used in practice.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of dimension order routing in a two dimensional mesh. More specifically, FIG. 2 illustrates XY routing from node ‘34’ to node ‘00’. In the example of FIG. 2, each component is connected to only one port of one router. A packet is first routed in the X dimension (−X or West direction in this case) until it reaches node ‘04’ where the X co-ordinate is the same as destination's X co-ordinate. The packet is next routed in the Y (+Y or North direction in this case) dimension until it reaches the destination node.
Deterministic algorithms like dimension order routing can be implemented using combinatorial logic at each router. Routing algorithms can also be implemented using look-up tables at the source node or at each router along the path on the network. Source routing involves the source node embedding routing information for each packet into the packet header. In its simplest form, this routing information is an ordered list of output links to take on each router along the path. The routing information is updated at each node to shift out the information corresponding to the current hop. A distributed approach to table based routing is using lookup tables at each hop in the network. These tables store the outgoing link information for each destination through the router. Table based implementation of routing algorithms offer additional flexibility and is more suited to dynamic routing.
An interconnect may contain multiple physical networks. Over each physical network, there may exist multiple virtual networks, wherein different message types are transmitted over different virtual networks. Virtual channels provide logical links over the physical channels connecting two ports. Each virtual channel can have an independently allocated and flow controlled flit buffer in the network nodes. In any given clock cycle, only one virtual channel can transmit data on the physical channel.
NoC interconnects often employ wormhole routing, wherein, a large message or packet is broken into small pieces called flits (also called flow control digits). The first flit is the header flit which holds information about this packet's route and key message level info along with some payload data and sets up the routing behavior for all subsequent flits associated with the message. Zero or more body flits follows the head flit, containing the remaining payload of data. The final flit is tail flit which in addition to containing the last payload also performs some book keeping to close the connection for the message. In wormhole flow control, virtual channels are often implemented.
The term “wormhole” refers to the way messages are transmitted over the channels: When the head of a packet arrives at an input, the destination can be determined before the full message arrives. This allows the router to quickly set up the route upon arrival of the head flit and then transparently forward the remaining body flits of the packet. Since a message is transmitted flit by flit, it may occupy several flit buffers along its path at different routers, creating a worm-like image.
Mesh topology for NoC is well suited to silicon implementation because of the inherent 2D structure of the topology which maps well to planar semiconductor processes. Traditional 2D mesh topology assumes a regular and symmetric layout with uniformly sized blocks. However in practice, blocks on a chip can vary widely in shape and dimensions. Further, the blocks may have restrictions on allowing interconnect infrastructure amidst its internal logic and wires. An example would be a large hard macro or embedded memory, with all metal layers occupied, thus disallowing any interconnect related logic or links to pass through it. These restrictions mean that interconnect wires on practical chips cannot be as regular and structured as a 2D-mesh topology. Heterogeneous cores of such systems would need a modified mesh topology with an irregular or asymmetric structure to interconnect them. Further, depending on the communication pattern within the system, additional redundant links and routers from a full 2D mesh can be removed. Such customized topologies will often be more power efficient than standard topologies.
From the above paragraph it is clear that physical layout or floor plan of a modem chip heavily influences the layout of the wires and components (e.g., routers) making up the system interconnect. Traditional methodology considers the system interconnect as just another subsystem of the chip developed using standard register transfer level (RTL) design and backend flow. This approach can create significant problems during the chip's physical design phase. The system interconnect can place large demands on metal/wiring resources and routing channels on the die. Further, ad hoc layout of the interconnect can cause wiring congestions on the die and can aggravate cross-talk and SI related issues. Routing around blockages can result in unpredictable inter-router wire lengths causing timing paths within the interconnect to show large negative slacks in top level timing.